A New Leaf
by CocoaFlower21
Summary: (AU Fic) All the days Carrie has prayed to God that things will get better for her, she thought he was ignoring her as punishment her for the "sins" that she had apparently done according to her religious, abusive mother Margeret. Things start to turn around when Carrie meets a team of superheroes after she helps them to stop an unwanted guest who wreaks havoc at the prom.


**A/N: I came up with this idea last week and fell in love with it! and also because Carrie deserves a happy ending and this is what I gave her. This is just the backstory cuz there will be more Carrie/Avengers/ and probably some X-men/Carrie one shot fanfics in the future :)**

 **All the future one shots will be in AU, just like this one! I hope you guys like it! :)**

 _Before she had a second chance to live a better life, Carrie White was a young girl from Chamberlain, Maine who was heavily bullied by peers at school, especially a popular group called "The Ultras" led by Christine Hargensen, who hated her since sixth grade. She never had any friends throughout her lifetime and was used to being alone. But then again, she never trusted anyone in that school anyway, even though someone tries to be nice to her, she'd think it was some kind of prank or just because they felt sorry for her, not because they wanna be nice to her because they think she's interesting or a good person to be around._

 _And to make matters worse, her home life wasn't any better, she had an extremely religious and abusive mother named Margaret White, who would beat her and send her to her "praying closet" If she ever did what Margaret thought was "sinful". Despite all of that, he still loved her mother, it was the only family she had close to her._

 _After the shower incident, she discovered that she had telekinetic powers. She studied and tested her powers, but the only one who knows about it is her mother, nobody else._

 _Chris, furious about getting banned from the prom and Carrie going instead of her, comes up with a cruel prank to humiliate the young outcast with her friends except for Sue who didn't know about it and asked Carrie to take her boyfriend, Tommy, to the prom. Chris planned to dump a bucket of blood on her in front of everyone in the whole gym when she wins Prom Queen as a revenge._

 _Meanwhile, the Avengers come to Maine to find an evil genius criminal that escaped from jail, stole one of Tony's robots and plans use it to wreak havoc._

 _Unfortunately, the criminal comes to Chamberlain, Maine at the wrong time the night of the prom and decides he was gonna cause chaos on people at the prom, thinking the Avengers won't find him or lose track of him._

 _Carrie and Tommy won prom king and queen, little did they know, Carrie was about to get pig's blood poured on her, everyone laughs, she snaps and uses her powers to kill those people._

 _Just when Chris was about to dump it on her, unintentionally causing Carrie to snap, a giant mechanical robot that belonged to Tony busted in, destroying the entrance of the gym, ruining Chris' revenge plan (Thankfully), messing up everyone's special night, but mostly Carrie's special night. It was her night of feeling loved, feeling accepted by other people and ruined thanks to this escaped evil genius psycho._

 _The Avengers have arrived at the perfect time and began to fight him, they told everyone to leave the scene but Carrie. Angry about her special night being ruined and this guy trying to genuinely hurt and kill people, she decided to stay and help the Avengers fight him. They wondered why until she revealed her telekinetic powers to them._

 _This robot took awhile to defeat since that evil escaped convict tampered with the stolen robot and somewhat rebuilt it to make it 10 times stronger than how Tony created it._

 _The evil genius was finally defeated and Carrie was so exhausted from using so much power._

 _The entire gym was destroyed but Tony offered to give the school money to have it rebuilt._

 _The next morning, she woke up in the hospital and she was surrounded by people who were worried about her, such as Sue, Tommy, Ms. Desjardin and last but not least the Avengers._

 _Amazed by what a fight she put up last night, they ask Carrie if she could be interested in joining S. H. I. E. L. D. They explained to her what it was about and she liked the concept of it, but Carrie felt that she had to ask her mother first before she makes that life-changing choice. Ms. Desjardin was anxious about this but the Avengers assured her that they'd have her back if Margaret did anything._

 _She spent a while at the hospital as she had some serious injuries on her from the fight that needed to be healed up, Sue and Tommy came to see her after school and became her good friends, her first friends that she never had and genuinely cared about her. Sue explained to her that Chris was planning to dump blood on her in front of the whole school and humiliate her, she told the police on her and the people in on it and they all got arrested and expelled from Ewen High School. Carrie was happy about this, her tormentors finally got their fate they deserved and they'll never try to hurt her again._

 _As for the Avengers, she found herself getting close to them as each day she spent in that hospital passes, especially Tony and Steve._

 _Steve was disgusted with the people that abused and mistreated her throughout her life and felt the need to be protective of her like an older brother figure. He felt so much sympathy for her._

 _Her and Tony's relationship was like a daughter and father type relationship, which felt weird yet new to Carrie since her father was mostly out of her life and she never knew what it was like to have one._

 _After her days at the hospital were up and her injuries healed nicely, she was free to go back home and see her momma, unfortunately, the last time. After she let her know her mother that she came home, her mother came from behind her and tried to attack her with a knife, her intentions were to kill her to "get the devil out of her little girl's body"._

 _Luckily, Steve held back Margaret and stopped her from doing so._

 _The cops came and arrested Margaret, placing her somewhere in a mental institution. Feeling she has nobody now, she breaks down on the ground crying._

 _Tony, having a lot of empathy for her, decides to take her under his roof, gain custody of Carrie and adopt her. Carrie was absolutely in tears of joy about this._

 _However, she wanted to do one more thing before moving on to another life, and that is to graduate from Ewen High School, and so she did._

 _After she graduated, a new chapter begins to open for her._

 _She moved away from Chamberlain, Maine to Manhattan, New York to where Tony runs his company, Stark Industries._

 _Carrie, wanting to learn more to control her powers if it gets out of hand, Tony suggests that she should attend fr Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, she agrees to go to the place and now attends the school eight hours a day like a regular school. Not only that she loves the school, she also made some new friends with some of the mutants there too._

 _With her those old horrible times at Chamberlain gone and with her new life in Manhattan, New York with her new family and people that genuinely care about and are protective of her, Carrie can finally say that she's happy with the life that she always wanted and she deserved._

 _When she suffering back in her hometown with her dreadful old life, she would pray that she would get out of it but she felt that God was ignoring her as a punishment for whatever "sin" that she did, turns out that he was actually listening and answered her prayers._

 _Carrie was very grateful that he was on her side the entire time._


End file.
